fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Warrior Queen
1. Basic Information Name: '''Never given, believed to be "Angel" '''Alias: '''Angel Warrior Queen '''Gender: '''Female '''Sexual Preference: '''Males '''Current Age: '''22 '''Species: '''Avian-Kin Or "Winged Humans" Avian-Kin is the proper name '''Alignment: Lawful Good (Occasionally Chaotic Good when Frustrated or angry) Universe of Origin: '''Bishonen Hunters (Comic that never left the Drawing Board) '''Birthplace: '''Secret '''Place of residence: '''Sky Station Ultima, a floating abandoned weatherstation refurbished to suit her, her friends and Persocom Masters '''Occupation: '''Mercenary-for-hire for High-profile males '''Organziation/Group/Team: '''The Bishonen Hunters '''Socioeconomic Status: '''Not Rich, but well off. '''Reputation: '''Rivals with fellow Mercenary Team the Otaku Three 2. Physical Information '''Height: '''5,9 '''Physical appearance: '''Long Brown Hair and Blue eyes, Angel Warrior Queen wears mostly normal street-clothes to the exception of occasional wearing steel bracers or metal boots. Large White wings stay on her back but can be magically hidden as either Tatoos on her back or Sewn-on Decals on clothing '''Body Structure: '''Muscled but lanky. Angel must stay thin or she can't fly. Her occopation and general care of her home keeps her fit '''Attire: '''Commonly wears Jeans, T-Shirts of various colours and sneakers, will occasionally change this with adding bits of armour to her streetclothes and very rarely fully-armoured. '''Gear and Acessories: '''A Broadsword made of unknown metal, Angel also carries a steel dagger under her right-pants-leg to be used as an emergency weapon '''Vehicles: '''Technically Sky station Ultima could qualify as a Vehicle, but in actuallity None 3. Mental Information '''Intelligence: Angel Warrior Queen knows White Magic allowing her to also have a fair grasp of the body and has learned a small amount of Herbalism. She knows how to deal with various hexes and curses and how to kill most standard forms of Undead. She has mastered almost all forms of Swordplay and knows how to use any Sword to the exception of very large or heavy swords. Personality: '''Angel Warrior Queen is a naturally kind individual willing to help anyone and fight for a just cause she is very friendly but can easily be suffocated under too much attention and often enjoys chances to be alone. Angel Warrior Queen is slowly reccovering from long-term self-esteem issues and therefore can be a touch oversenitive. She will often do nothing if she believes she is being hurt or insulted but will become berserker-level angry if somone or something moves to harm her friends or family....Angel Warrior Queen has often been described as a "Marshmellow" Soft and Sweet. '''Hobbies and Interests: '''Angel Warrior Queen is an avid reader, enjoying many classic stories and mythologies as well as Webcomics and Manga. Her most active hobbies have been transferred into her current occupation. She is also a Die-hard RPG Gamer. '''Likes: '''Friends, Family, Good food Reading Writting and Drawing '''Dislikes: '''Villians, throwing away Books, The Undead 4. Combat Ability '''Physical Advantages: '''having been born with wings Angel Warrior Queen naturally has the ability to fly with the same speed as a small commercial aircraft. '''Mental Advantages: '''Angel can magically remove curses or hexes that effect the mind making it hard for her to be tricked by illusions '''Physical Disadvantages: '''Due to Angel's wings it is near-impossible for her to Swim. also any extra weight can weigh her down '''Mental Disadvantages: '''Low self-esteem makes Angel a target for anyone who knows phsycological warfare techniques '''Weaponry: '''A broadsword made of an unknown metal passed down from Angel's family. a steel dagger that was made for her before she left home '''Energy Source: Angel's magic is fuelled by the desires to do right by others and a sense of justice '''Transformations: '''None 5. History '''Family: '''Angel's most well-kept Secret '''Notable Friends: '''Bismarck G. Light - Faust S. Cossack - Danny Zephronic '''Enemies: '''No Known Enemies '''Background Story: '''Angel left her home and Family for the desire to Adventure and see the world. after spending a few years with the Mercenary Group the "Bishonen Hunters" she discovered an abandoned floating Weather Station which she renovated as a permanent home. Soon after the First Generation Robot Masters, Now living in human-styled bodies came to live with Angel to learn more about the world around them. Faust S. Cossack arrived soon after, a runaway from Dr. Cossack. Currently Angel is acting denmother of her Robotic "Sons" 6. Concept Information '''Intended Role: '''Angel Warrior Queen was originally a mere alias I created online to keep my identiy secret, Now Angel is sort of my Mold of a Perfect female role model and my chance to have adventures online. '''Incorporated Concepts: '''a third of Angel comes from an Old Novel I wrote when I was 13, another third from the Justice League's Hawkgirl and the Last third is an ecclectic mix of the Status of "Paladin" from Final Fantasy IV. many many hero stories and my own personality. '''Trivia/Miscellanious Information: '''Angel Warrior Queen's name comes from two Separate Languages. "Angel Warrior" comes from a Coverastion Involving Japanese and "Queen" was the English translation of a German word a Friend and I were using for a Dragon Ball Z fanfiction Category:Females Category:Heterosexuals Category:Magic Users Category:Winged Characters Category:Humans